Code Geass: Nunnally  Black Princess of Britannia
by Anonymous7973
Summary: The night Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated, a small girl hid behind the pillars. That girl was Nunnally. Now with her mother by her side, Nunnally rises in ranks as she seeks vengeance against the very empire that had cut her away.
1. Chapter 1

The door shut quietly behind their mother who had bid them good night. The room was illuminated with a pale light from the full moon, highlighting her brother's sleeping face. However, the worried look on her mother's face would not let her rest, especially after the sneering threats she had received earlier that day from her half-siblings. Making sure to not wake her brother, Nunnally threw her covers to the side as she jumped down to the floor, her small feet barely making a sound. Softly padding her feet on the floor, she ran to the door and slowly opened it; peeking an eye out to see if anyone was out. When there was nobody, the six year old girl squeezed through the opening before gently shutting the door back.

She silently ran down the immensely long hallway of the Aries Palace, the place lighted by the soft moonlight shining through the colored panes. Her silky, light chestnut hair bounced off her shoulders as she searched for her mother's bedroom, the location lost in her mind. She stopped as she heard the familiar sweet sound of her mother's voice coming from the lower level of the building. Suppressing a giggle when imagining what her mother would say when she saw her, the young girl stayed low as she ran down the stairs; glancing through the rails for her mother. Her light violet eyes spotted her mother at the other staircase, seemingly in a conversation with somebody she couldn't quite see.

Making sure she was hidden, Nunnally crept behind the tall, marble pillars; listening intently to her mother. She stopped short when her mother ran down the steps to meet the unknown person from before. She realized that the person her mother was speaking to was a small child, looking a little older than her own brother.

"…I have asked that everyone leave, even telling Cornelia to remove herself. What is this urgent need of yours?" Her mother's voice sounded stranger than Nunnally had ever heard. It sounded colder; different than the warm, sweet voice that she and Lelouch always heard. She hugged onto the pillar she was hiding behind as she continued to watch her mother.

"Forgive me for coming here alone," the child said in a voice not unlike the voices of her half-siblings like Carline. "Charles wasn't able to make it."

"If it's about the Sword of Akasha-"

"What? No, it's about Charles."

Marianne looked down at V.V. questionably. "Ever since you met Charles," V.V. continued, "he's changed. He acts as if it's a joy for the two of you to be in such understanding of each other."

The mocking smile on his face along with his unforgiving eyes put the woman on edge. She didn't like the way he was talking and she knew that the conversation would end badly. V.V. had never liked her; she had always seen the seething glares he would send at her when he thought her back was turned. But seeing as she was standing in front of him unprotected, she had to make sure not to make him upset. She raised a hand to her chest as he continued to speak. "At this rate, the pact that we've kept for so long with will be rendered non-existent."

"V.V.-"

"Even in mythological times, it was always the women who seduced the men into evil." The room seemed to suddenly drop in temperature at the tone of his voice. The innocent childlike face of his mismatched with the way his words dripped off of his tongue so easily.

"Empress Marianne!" She stiffened at the voice she heard and she whirled around to see two of her guards walking down the stairs toward her. Hadn't she told Cornelia to keep everyone out?

"What are you doing here?" she asked hurriedly, lifting the edges of her dress up as she started up the stairs. "I told you to remove yourselves-" Her words were silenced as she heard the too familiar sound of gunshots ring through the air. She felt as if little balls of fire ripped through her, excruciating pain enveloping her entire body. She could barely cry out as she fell to the ground. She could feel the warm blood seep out from under her; and as she watched it she knew that it was also her life seeping out as well. She couldn't believe that she had been foolish enough to come see V.V. alone, and now she was paying for it.

"It's over," she could hear V.V. say behind her. Her vision swirled as she tried to stay conscious, the long fingers of death reaching towards her. "Yes, begin covering up the situation. We'll use Nunnally as a false witness."

A small cry caused her to push away the foggy haze in front of her eyes as fear took over her. There was Nunnally, her young six-year-old daughter, staring at her, eyes wide in horror and fear. How had she gotten there? But survival won over her protectiveness of her children as she felt power, her Geass, that she had never called upon before grow in her left eye. As she drew her last breath, she looked her daughter straight in the eye and she could feel herself leave her body and jump into Nunnally's. She immediately fell into the back of her daughter's mind and rested.

/

Nunnally felt an overpowering urge to jump to her feet and run away as fast as she could. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what she had just seen. She ran in the shadows of the giant hall, straight back to her own room. She could hear loud footsteps far behind her, probably coming for her like that boy had said. Tears ran down her cheeks as she swung the door open as hard as her small hands could and jumped straight into her bed, the door slamming shut behind her. She ducked under covers as she shook, feeling her small heart pounding against her chest. Her breathing was labored as she tried to stifle her sobs; desperately trying to convince herself that what had happened had been her own imagination. Slowly but surely, as she thought more and more that her mother's death was only a bad dream, her sobs lessened until it was only a few hiccups.

"Nunnally?"

At the sound of the heavenly voice, she slowly peeked her eye out from the safety blanket she had created to see Lelouch. She could see the worry in his eyes as he took in the sight of her tear-stricken face. "Onii-sama!" she cried as she threw the blanket off of her and jumped straight into his arms. The boy could barely hold his ground as he caught his sister, surprised. The sobs she had held back once again freely fell down her cheeks. She felt her brother's strong arms wrap around her and she could feel his warm breath against her neck as he whispered soothing words to her. She gripped his sleeves tightly as she tried to stifle her cries. That night, Marianne died and Nunnally was reborn.

* * *

**AN: A new story that I thought of recently. I was playing with this idea for a while and decided to try it out. Please don't flame me considerably, some nice thoughts about the story or my writing is fine. This is the prologue and later chapters will be much longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to point out that the first few chapters of this story could be counted as "spoilers" by some people. I'll warn people now, that unless you have seen both seasons of Code Geass, this could count as spoilers and if you don't like reading them I would advise you not read this. If you do want to read anyway, just think of it as a completely AU story.**

**

* * *

**

When Nunnally's eyes opened that morning, all the memories from last night rushed to her mind. New tears formed at the edges of her eyes but she wiped them away as fiercely as she could. "Nunnally? Are you alright?" She smiled. That voice, that voice she knew she could trust. That voice was the voice that had held her together after what she had witnessed. That voice was her dear brother Lelouch.

She quickly sat up and turned to him, a wide smile on her face. "I'm fine Onii-sama," she reassured, shoving her mother's assassination to the back of her mind. She tried to give him a warm smile, but it quivered, which Lelouch noticed. Frowning, the young prince climbed onto the bed next to her and placed a hand on her forehead, sighing with relief when he found she was fine. After a check through, he deemed her physically well, but not well enough to leave alone. He angrily dismissed all the maids who had come in and simply asked if the young princess was feeling alright. Nunnally simply held onto her brother's arm and watched, deciding to stay silent while watching her brother. When they were finally alone, Lelouch helped Nunnally out of bed, taking extra care to make sure she didn't bump or tap into anything he deemed would be dangerous. He helped her dress, making sure not to startle her.

Lelouch escorted her out of the room himself, making sure that no one would touch her; his bright violet eyes scanning the area around to see if any of their gracious half-siblings were waiting for them. Nunnally glanced at her brother. She was sheltered, and she was young, but it didn't mean she was stupid. She knew why her brother always looked out for her. She and her brother were not the most favored in the royal family; in fact they were at the very bottom of the scale. She didn't understand the whole situation clearly, but she knew that it had something to do with her mother not being a princess of birth, and that she had been a commoner who had just been lucky enough to catch the Emperor's attention. The other royals, and even the nobles, resented her mother for that and would often mock her and Lelouch for it. And she knew that as much as Lelouch didn't care what they said to him, he would become furious if they even _whispered _anything around her.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" Both siblings looked up to see their bubbly, pink-haired, half-sister Euphemia running towards them. Nunnally felt Lelouch relax at the sight of her and let go of his tight grip he had unconsciously been holding on her arm. Of their half-siblings, Euphemia and Cornelia had been the closest to the vi Britannias. And out of those two, they were the only ones that Lelouch felt at ease with, enough to let them come close to Nunnally as well and play with her. Euphemia finally caught up to them, her bright pink hair a mess as she tried to pat it down now that she stood in front of them.

Euphemia grabbed Nunnally's hands. "Nunnally! Do you remember? Today we'll figure out which one of us Lelouch will marry!" Euphemia shouted excitedly, playful determination on her face. Nunnally blinked before the smile that had been spreading across her face slowly disappeared. If it had been any other day, and she had net seen what she had that night, Nunnally would have opened her mouth to shout out her determination as well. However, she suddenly felt old as she watched Euphemia and it scared her on how she thought the game they had played many times was suddenly so childish. She slowly pulled her hands away and gave Euphemia a sad look.

"Sorry Euphie, I don't want to play anymore." She could feel the shocked looks of her siblings bore into her and it made her feel even guiltier.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Are you sure Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, his voice still calm; a sound betraying the look on his face. He never had liked how the two constantly fought over him and would then make him choose between the two of them, but it made him happy to see Nunnally happy. They were not the favorites of the royal family, but out of the two, Nunnally was the one who had become the victim of the nobles' scorn for her seemingly incapability in military and political understanding. He had deemed her too young to try and comprehend the complexity of the royal bearings, but most had figured she was old enough and tried to throw everything on her. He had been fortunate enough to have been smart at a very young age and had picked up on the duties of what being a prince of Britannia really meant; and for that he was able to get out of most of the nobles' contempt.

However, Euphemia and Cornelia had been some of the only siblings who had even dared look their way. While Cornelia, who was much older than Lelouch and Nunnally, acted mainly as the stern older sister, Euphemia would be the playful one who made it her mission to make Nunnally cheerful in times when she needed it. And Lelouch was truly grateful for them.

Lelouch frowned when he felt Nunnally moving closer to him. She glanced up at him with fleeting eyes before looking away. "I don't feel like playing today." Her voice was quiet, and this upset him. His suspicions arose last night when he found her sobbing uncontrollably under her covers, something that rarely happened. His first suspect had been Carline, the cruel sister who was the same age as Nunnally, who always was the first to taunt at his young sister. But the way Nunnally acted; frightened to leave his side, afraid to go into main lobby of the Aries Palace; it was something more than Carline.

Euphemia looked at Nunnally in shock before her a crest-fallen look fell upon her features, a protruding lower lip finishing the pouting look. However, she turned to Lelouch and a smile graced her face again; she was never able to stay in a sour mood for long. "Alright then, I get to keep Lelouch all to myself!" She jumped forward as she wrapped her arms around his thin one, her vice-like grip surprising him and pulling him close to her body. Laughing, the pink-haired princess ran off with Lelouch in tow; and Lelouch only smiled as he followed. He knew that Euphemia sensed Nunnally wasn't alright and was trying her best to brighten the young girl's spirits. And he loved Euphie for that.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Euphie!" Nunnally shouted, hoping her sister would stop and bring Lelouch back. She broke into a small run after them; wishing that for once, her older sister would stop playing such silly games and leave Lelouch alone with her. However, after running for only a short period, Nunnally found that her small legs couldn't keep up to those of her elder sister and she soon lost sight of them. She huffed in defeat and found that the only thing she could do was somehow look for them.

"_This is P5. In the Palace gardens. Haven't found Princess Nunnally yet." _Nunnally found herself frightened of the voice and her body shook as she suddenly hid behind the bushes, her head peeking out slightly to see if she could catch a glimpse of whatever voice she had heard. She stiffened when a man wearing only black came out, a hand to his ear as if listening to something. She shook as she watched him walk away while looking every which way, supposedly looking for her.

After he rounded a corner, Nunnally jumped from the bushes and ran. If she had not been so afraid, she would have briefly wondered how she was able to find her way out of the garden, a place where she always seemed to find herself lost before. Her feet ran as if she had memorized the whole garden, acting familiar with the surroundings until she finally exited the garden and headed straight for the Aries Palace. As she neared the giant palace, she stopped short before entering, uncontrollable fear searing through her. Images of the small boy pulling out that large gun and firing at his mother until she fell dead…the blood pouring from her once proud mother…. She shook as she tried to get enough courage to enter through the large doors.

"Ah, Princess!" Nunnally jumped to see a young guard who had been stationed there that day run towards her, a look of shock and horror on his face. "Here, let me get that for you Your Highness." He quickly opened the door for her, opening it wide so that the whole main lobby was in view. He bowed deeply as if in apology to her, but she didn't give him another look. Her wide eyes focused only on the stairs, where her mother lay, the blood pouring down each step slowly… "Your Highness?" Nunnally jumped as she looked up at the guard who was staring at her, worry in his eyes. "Is s-something wrong?" She turned her head to tell him about her mother but when she turned her head back to the stairs, she saw they were empty with absolutely no stains on them. They were clean, with no evidence that her mother had ever been there. The fear dwindled down until she felt calm again and turned back to the flustered guard.

"Nothing's wrong, thank you." She made sure to smile at him before walking in, her eyes never leaving the stairs lest her mother reappear. With tentative steps, she made her way towards the stairs until she finally stopped at the foot of the stairs, her eyes scanning for anything that could prove her mother had been there. She slowly put one foot on the first step and swallowed as she suppressed her fears, repeating to herself that her mother wasn't dead like a mantra until she began to believe the words herself. With each step, the idea of her mother's death being just a nightmare become more and more real until she reached the top step, a feeling of relief calming her. A radiant smile formed on her face as she turned to run straight toward her mother's room.

As she rounded a corner, she could hear loud footsteps echoing through the unusually silent hallways. Normally, Nunnally wouldn't have minded but something about the way everything was silent – from the absent sound of birds outside to the lack of chatter from various royalties walking around the area – put her on edge. Uncertain, she slowed to a stop and hid behind a large pillar and waited until the footsteps came close enough that the person they belonged to finally came into view. Her heart jumped into her mouth as she watched the two men clothed in black walk by, speaking to each other in soft tones. She held her breath when they stopped right in front of her, close enough that she could make out the small stubbles on the men's chins to the hard set eyes behind the black sunglasses. One lifted his gnarled hand to his ear as he pressed a small button and set a small glance to his companion.

"_P7. Ares Palace 2__nd__ floor. No sight of Princess Nunnally." _Nunnally froze when he hissed her name, the way he spoke in a cold tone scared the small girl. The two stood silently, standing at attention that she had seen Cornelia stand in numerous times as they listened to the voice that spoke in their ears. Finally, the same man answered with a quick, _"Understood," _before the two continued walking away. When they had finally passed her and seemed to be gone, she ran off to find somebody to hide with. She didn't know why she was so afraid of the men that seemed to be in search of her, but something inside told her to stay far away from them.

"Princess!" Nunnally turned around to see Jeremiah Gottwald walking toward her, the teal-haired man smiling warmly down at her. Nunnally sighed with relief when she saw him and quickly ran to his side. Jeremiah was one of her mother's personal guards, having been stationed at the Aries Palace only recently. He was extremely loyal to her mother, enough that he would purposely talk to her and Lelouch whenever everybody else scorned them. He always swore he would protect her and her brother. She would be safe with him.

"Jeremiah-san!" She stopped by his leg, smiling up at him brightly.

"Where are you going Your Highness?" he asked her kindly.

"I…" she trailed off as she thought about how she would explain her fears to him. She couldn't tell him about what she had seen last night, even if she had convinced herself it wasn't real. Something kept her from telling and kept her mouth shut. "I'm looking for mother."

"Marianne-sama? I haven't seen her yet, she might be out in the garden." He smiled down at her when he saw the gleeful smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She reached out and grabbed his hand before breaking off into a run to look for her mother. What she had seen was just something that her 6 year-old over reactive mind had conjured up, and that none of it had been real. She ran faster, her heart racing as images of her mother appeared in her mind. She wanted so badly to see her mother sitting in the middle of the palace gardens by the beautiful fountain; the sun making her lovely ebony locks shine, the bright red rose bushes surrounding her finishing the picture. She wanted to jump into her mother's arms and weep and tell her of her nightmare, only for her mother to soothe her by rubbing her back and tell her that everything was fine and that everything would be alright. She wanted her mother.

"Princess Nunnally? Are you alright?" she could hear Jeremiah ask behind her. She skidded to a halt as she breathed heavily, having run faster than she had thought and the breath having left her. She turned around to reassure him before-

Loud gunshots rang throughout the air as sounds of glass shattering followed afterward, the sound sounding horribly familiar to the young girl. Multiple screams rang out as well, but one stood out from the rest that made the hairs on the back of Nunnally's neck stand on end. The scream was shrill and child-like, and filled with so much fear and shock that Nunnally wasn't unable to comprehend. But what scared Nunnally the most was the fact that she knew that scream. That was her brother's scream. That was Lelouch.

She ripped her hand away from Jeremiah as she ran around the corner toward the line that divided her young life; toward the front of the Aries Palace, toward the place she had tried so hard to forget. As she approached the wide room, she could see a few nobles standing at the foot of the stairs, staring down in horror, some looking deathly pale. Fear wrenched through her as her wayward eyes scanned the entire area, purposefully keeping them away from where everyone else stared, inwardly hoping that this was some kind of joke they were pulling. She couldn't bear to look down. When her eyes finally settled on the stairs, her blood froze. Her body shook as her small mind tried to comprehend what was in front of her. _No…no!_ Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back a scream that desperately fought to come out. It couldn't…this couldn't have happened. That wasn't her brother.

_That wasn't Lelouch!_

Her brother was Lelouch, the one who stayed in her bed at night after she had a nightmare and couldn't bear to sleep alone. Lelouch was the brother who played silly games with her in the garden whenever she wished, even if he didn't want to be there. Lelouch was her older brother, the older brother that was always there; always looked out for her and smiled sweetly when she showed him flowers she had picked. _That _wasn't Lelouch. The trembling child under her mother's dead body wasn't Lelouch.

She took a step back as it finally registered in her mind who was on top of Lelouch's body, riddled with holes. There was her mother, her body holding Lelouch's shaking one tightly in limp arms, her once vibrant eyes staring out lifelessly. The same look she had seen last night. The trembling child that she refused to believe was her brother suddenly screamed again; his once bright amethyst eyes wide and filled with fear as he stared up at nothing. Nunnally screamed as her world went black.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"_Lelouch!" _Marianne cried out as she stared at her dear son's trembling body under her own dead one. Rage and grief overwhelmed her as she watched her son scream, Lelouch's eyes never leaving the unstaring eyes of her own. She had tried to protect her children by having Nunnally hide from V.V., only to have that damn man grab Lelouch instead. _Damn him! Damn him! _She screamed inwardly as she watched the scene in front of her. She had always had a soft spot for Lelouch, he had always shown so much promise with how intelligent and clever he was; not to mention his promising potential he had for geass. She should have tried to protect Lelouch. She shouldn't have been so forgetful! _"Lelouch!" _She cried out again as she broke into a run to try and reach her injured sun.

"Nunnally!" She paid no heed to the voice that shouted behind her until Marianne suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Let me _go!" _she screeched as she fought to push away the restraining pair of arms. Who _dare _stop her?

"Please, calm down Nunnally!" Marianne tried her best to turn around to glare at the offender but stopped short when she saw who it was. Cornelia, the Second Princess of Britannia, stared down at her with such a pitiful gaze it made Marianne want to slap her. Tears trickled down the young woman's face. "Calm down Nunnally."

"Cornelia, let me go!" Cornelia's face hid none of the shock she felt at the tone 'Nunnally' spoke to her in. As the shock sunk in, Cornelia's iron grip loosened, and Marianne took this chance to jump down and start towards Lelouch again.

"Nunnally…" Marianne froze at the voice as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Schneizel staring down at her sadly. She gulped. She and Charles had always been afraid of what would happen if Schneizel ever found out about geass. Schneizel had always been calculating and tactical; it would be dangerous if he found out about her; she would have to hide from him for now.

"Mother and Onii-sama…" she whimpered in her best Nunnally voice as she stole a glance towards her old body and Lelouch again, only to see some of the guards starting to lift her body away. One moved towards Lelouch. _"No! Don't touch him!" _She swatted away Schneizel's hand as she turned to run and beat the man senseless, only to be pulled back by Schneizel. Cornelia stood behind him, a worried look on her face.

"They're taking Lelouch to the medical bay Nunnally. They'll take care of him there." He patted her shoulder gently before walking down the stairs towards the frightened guard that held the bleeding Lelouch in his arms. Marianne seethed as she watched Schneizel send the guard off with Lelouch still in his arms. The guard sent her an apologetic look – Marianne noted that it had been the same guard who had opened the door for Nunnally earlier – before running off in the direction of the medical bay. After the guard had left, Schneizel walked back up the stairs to her, taking care not to step in the blood staining the carpeted stairs, before gently scooping Marianne into his arms and starting to take her away in the opposite direction Lelouch was taken.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded angrily. "Take me to Lelouch!" He didn't answer as he took her back to Nunnally's chambers. As he opened the door, Marianne felt herself being placed down onto the bed and felt the blankets that Nunnally had cried into the night before being pulled up to her chin. "Where's Lelouch?" she asked again, this time much softer in hopes that it would give her an answer.

"Don't worry Nunnally. He'll be fine." He patted the blanket softly before he and Cornelia left, making sure to give her one last encouraging smile before leaving. When she was sure they were gone, Marianne bolted up and pushed the covers away as quickly as she could. However, before she was able to push Nunnally's tiny feet over the bed, dizziness overtook her and she collapsed back on the bed, asleep.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Nunnally's eyes slowly opened before she squeezed them shut again, the lights blinding. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she looked up into two big blue pools with billows of pink flowing around it; a pink that she had adored before. "Nunnally! You're awake!" The face pulled away to reveal Euphemia who had been sitting on her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Nunnally quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Euphie?" she asked groggily.

Nunnally noticed that Euphemia's normally bright blue eyes were red-rimmed, dry tear streaks tainting her pale cheeks. The pink-haired princess sniffled as she frowned, asking, "Are you alright Nunnally? Cornelia-neesan told me…" She trailed off as she quickly looked away. Nunnally blinked, confused. She wondered what could have made _Euphie _sad, thinking that Lelouch might-

"_Onii-sama!"_ Nunnally attempted to jump out of bed only to have Euphemia push her back down, tears trailing down bother of the young princess' cheeks. "Onii-sama…" She had desperately hoped that what happened to her mother and brother was a horrible dream and that Lelouch would be sitting by her bed when she awoke; a relieved smile on his face when he realized she was fine. But the pitiful look on Euphemia's face was only proof that what she had seen _had _happened. "Euphie…where is Onii-sama?"

"Lelouch is at the medical bay right now. Schneizel-niisan is with him. They said he might die…" Euphemia's voice cracked as she began to cry again, the news shocking even to her; only being at the tender age of nine. "Cornelia-neesan is trying to find who had done it."

Try to find out who had done it? Nunnally knew that even if the person responsible was caught, there was no way it would bring back her mother or heal Lelouch. And right now, there was nothing she could do either, nothing except hope that Lelouch will live. She turned to Euphemia. "I want to see Onii-sama." Euphie nodded solemnly as they quickly ran out of the room and headed straight for the medical bay. It wasn't hard to locate the medical bay, the place teeming doctors as they tried to discreetly deal with the late Empress' body. As they walked in, they could see Schneizel sitting on a bench, who noticed the two princesses running towards him as he looked up.

"Nunnally? Euphie? What are you doing here?" Schneizel sat up, looking surprised.

"I want to see Onii-sama," Nunnally stated firmly, a hard expression on her once cute, childish features. Schneizel's shocked look slowly shifted to a look of pity.

"Nunnally…Lelouch…he-"

"He'll be alright, right?" For a split second, she felt as if cold water was splashed on her, a feeling of being completely alone. If Lelouch died, she would be truly alone in the world, her half-siblings being only a small fraction of the world that her mother and brother truly were.

"Lelouch is fine now, but he is an induced sleep, he won't be waking up for a while." A bright smile formed on her face at the news of her brother being fine – however she was concerned about him being in an induced sleep.

"Can I see him?" Something inside her drove her to see her brother at any cost, even if she was forbidden to go. Schneizel sighed. "Alright. But if you ever want to leave, just tell me." Nunnally frowned, not understanding why she would ever want to leave her brother's side for anything; but nevertheless followed Schneizel as he silently led her and Euphie down a hallway before abruptly stopping. He cast Nunnally another look before glancing back to the glass wall in front of them. She inhaled softly as new tears sprung to her eyes. Her once proud brother that she had admired and adored now lay on a hospital bed, his body looking absolutely fragile. His skin was deathly pale while his once elegant raven locks were plastered to his face in sweat. His eyes were covered in rolls of bandages as were his legs and lower body. A large scanner constantly hovered over the prince's body to watch his every movement, from the rising and falling of his chest to twitches of his fingers. Nunnally put a hand on the glass, wishing she could sit by his side and hold his hand tightly, to reassure herself he was still there and very much alive. "The doctors here are very talented; Lelouch will be just fine."

Staring at Lelouch's still body, she knew it wouldn't be good for Lelouch if she was constantly upset about him. She would just have to wait.

Suddenly, Nunnally felt her head involuntarily turn back to Schneizel, an angry look on her face. "I want to have a personal audience with His Majesty." Nunnally panicked. She didn't want to have an audience with the Emperor, let alone a _personal _audience with him. She tried to move her mouth to take back what she said, but it was as if her body had a mind of its own. Schneizel shared her surprise.

"Nunnally, it won't-"

"I want to see him."

Schneizel surprisingly fell in defeat rather quickly. "If that's what you want. Try to behave until then." He looked away before hurriedly leaving the wing. Nunnally watched him go and once he was gone, she found that she had control of her body once more.

"Nunna, why are you going to talk with our father?" Nunnally jumped when Euphemia spoke, having momentarily forgotten that she had been there. "You'll just get in big trouble!" Nunnally stared at Euphie's frightened face before turning her eyes to stare at her hand that still stayed on the glass, trying in vain to reach Lelouch. She never answered Euphie's question aloud, but continuously asked that question to herself. Now that she had told Schneizel she wanted a personal audience, there was no way she could get out of it without getting into more trouble than if she actually went. Glancing at her brother one last time, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it enough to tell me how you thought of it. I felt as if it was a bit rushed and I'm starting to feel that this might not actually be a good prose to write on, so I would appreciate your opinions if you are kind enough to give them to me. **

**I also put a poll up about Lelouch. I had someone comment that the story would be interesting if both Nunnally and Lelouch ended up fine after Marianne's assassination. I could write the story either way, so I want to know your opinion on what Lelouch's condition should be after he wakes up. Please vote or I'll choose myself! Thank you!**


End file.
